Shiro (Deadman Wonderland)
Summary Shiro is one of the protagonists of Deadman Wonderland. A bubbly, carefree, and eccentric girl imprisoned in the eponymous incarceration complex, she becomes one of Ganta's earliest allies, helping him survive the prison's rigors due to her outspoken love for him. It is later revealed that she also possessed a violent, sadistic personality as The Wretched Egg or the Red Man, being the one responsible for the murders Ganta was framed for and the Great Tokyo Earthquake that led to the start of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Shiro, Wretched Egg, The Red Man, The Original Sin, N° 2048 Origin: Deadman Wonderland Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Deadman/Origin of All Branches of Sin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can utilize her Branch of Sin to create massive earthquakes), Flight, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, survived having numerous bones broken and crushed as well has having nearly all of her internal organs removed, Can easily regenerate lost limbs), Resistance to Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Caused an 11.4 strength earthquake on the Richter scale while trying to kill herself, Sank the island Deadman Wonderland was built upon during her final fight with Ganta Igarashi) Speed: Supersonic (Matched the supersonic blood bullets of Ganta's Branch of Sin with her own) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Peak Human (Can easily incapacitate grown men Durability: Likely Large Island level (Survived her own suicide attempt, which caused the Great Tokyo Earthquake, albeit partially due to her own regenerative abilities) Stamina: Superhuman (Due to the inhumane experiments performed upon her, Shiro is incredibly tolerant of pain) Range: Several dozen kilometers with her Branch of Sin (Sank 70% of Tokyo into the ocean) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Shiro is rather naive and simplistic. On the other hand, the Wretched Egg is sadistic, much more mature and is fluent in unarmed combat. Weaknesses: The Mother Goose System restricts her powers and forces her back into the tamer "Shiro" personality Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Branch of Sin: Shiro's Branch of Sin allows her to manipulate her blood into whips or tendrils made of hexagon-shaped structures that she can manipulate at will. While restrained by the Mother Goose System, Shiro can still cleave through an entire classroom and eviscerate everyone present with the barest of effort. After it is released, Shiro's full might can easily tear entire chunks of Deadman Wonderland out of the ground to throw at her opponents and caused the Great Tokyo Earthquake during her suicide attempt. In addition, she can utilize her Branch of Sin to levitate and fly through unknown means. Note: Not to be confused with the similarly-named protagonist of Fate/Stay Night, the similarly-named character from Kamen Rider Ryuki or the similarly - named Inazuma Eleven character. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deadman Wonderland Category:Blood Users Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sadists Category:Split Personalities Category:OVA Characters Category:Tier 6